vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrificial Magic
Sacrificial Magic is an immoral form of witchcraft used to draw power from death of a witch's victim, which, depending on who or what is sacrificed, has the potential to make the witch not only mystically enhanced, but also physically stronger. Sacrificial magic is different from most forms of magic, but does have similarities to Expression, as sacrificial magic collects the magic that is held within the practitioner's offerings. However, unlike Expression, most sacrificial magic is solely dependent on the use of supernatural creatures and those with mystical properties. Sacrificing a human who possesses no magical abilities would be no benefit to a witch seeking to gain more power from sacrificial magic; however, when a witch practicing sacrificial magic sacrifices a vampire, a werewolf, or a fellow witch, they gain the supernatural abilities of those creatures. This could mean additional strength, speed, and healing abilities, as well as enhanced magical power. Sacrificial magic is also sensitive in it's formula when used to make physical symbols for barrier spells or wards in order to protect their offerings, and, if disrupted by another magical component, then the workings of this magic and the spell can be halted. Channeling the Sacrifices There appears to be several different ways one can channel the magic from sacrificial offerings. For example, Papa Tunde used various different supernatural creatures to enhance his powers, including carving a symbol into the foreheads of his witch sons so they could act as a conduit for the magic he was channeling, which kept them alive, whereas other creatures such as non-Original vampires and werewolves would be killed in the process in order for him to absorb their powers. In the case of an Original Vampire, who cannot be killed by anything except for a white oak stake, the "sacrifice" will instead produce an unlimited power source for a witch who channels them, as the ritual that would typically kill any other creature would have no effect aside from desiccating them; this makes Original vampires an ideal offering, as because the death of regular vampires, werewolves, and witches result in a much more limited gain in power for the witch in question. Though it was once believed that sacrificial magic was limited to only the sacrifices of human offerings, it has been demonstrated that the sacrifice of animals can also be used in this branch of magic, such as when Lenore sacrificed a python in order to perform a Soul-Branding Spell on Esther Mikaelson. Finn Mikaelson (while controlling the witch Vincent Griffith) has demonstrated a knowledge on Sacrificial Magic channeling the energy of Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires, in a similar way to how Papa Tunde did with Rebekah Mikaelson. The symbol engraved on the victim's front is different, however, foreshadowing that every witch has a personal brand. The victim is in a circle with mystical inscriptions and must burn candles near the vertices of the circle. Spells and Rituals *'Desiccation Spell:' A powerful spell that can desiccate a supernatural creature. ** Incantation: Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrase-toi. Embrase-toi. ** Used by: 'Papa Tunde used this spell to desiccate Rebekah Mikaelson, an Original Vampire. *'Boundary Spell: A spell that could confine someone within a marked space and prevent anyone else from entering. It was a convoluted spell that could be broken by a powerful binding agent such as rock salt, volcanic ash, eye of newt or the blood of a witch. * Soul Branding Spell: A spell that is used in order to reveal a witch who is inhabiting the body of another person. The spell is used to brand the soul of the witch so that whenever he/she comes in the possession of another's body, a distinct mark in the shape of a triskelion will appear on the back of the vessel's hand. The spell requires the sacrifice of a python and an object that has been enchanted by the witch who is to be branded, such as a talisman. This spell is rooted in sacrificial magic. * Channeling Spell: A spell that allows the caster to channel the power of those that are sacrificed. The spell requires the sacrifice(s) to be placed within a symbol drawn on the ground. The process is normally fatal, however, Originals can withstand it due to the nature of their immortality. Practitioners * Papa Tunde † * Celeste Dubois † * Lenore Shaw † * Finn Mikaelson Trivia *Sacrificial magic is similar in use to Expression, as both types of magic draw power from sacrifices. However sacrificial magic has only been seen to be used by sacrificing supernatural beings or animals, whereas with Expression, witches have been seen drawing power from both supernatural and human offerings. Another difference between these two types of magics is that Expression consume the will of the practitioner. Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches